grendothfandomcom-20200213-history
Homebrew Rules
The following are a list of rules that are specific to all realms on Grendoth. Attack Action One attack action means you attack with one weapon. Through some Feats in the Player’s Handbook and the Fifth Edition Feats book, you can gain the ability to attack with a shield or offhand weapon during your attack action. However, unless you have gained these Feats, you can only make one attack during an attack action. Called Shot Rule Players can make a called shot against a monster but must roll at a disadvantage. There are no called shots allowed against a “boss.” The DM will determine if the monster in question is considered a boss. Critical Fumble Rule When a player or monster rolls to hit and rolls a 1''' on a d20, it is a fumble. The player or monster then rolls a d20 again. If the result is a '''1 or a 2''' it is a critical fumble. This could mean that they fall, stumble or drop their weapon and becoming vulnerable. They then have to give up their action for that turn. If they have another action they can use one of those to get up again but, depending on the DM’s ruling, it could require more than one action to rise, find their weapon and be ready to fight again. In some cases, it could be their next turn before they can act again. In addition, if a spell is cast that requires a saving throw (not a roll to hit) and the player the spell is directed at rolls a '''1, this is a critical fumble against the spell and the damage of the spells is doubled. This rule does apply to monsters the players fight as well. Also, there is no second roll to combat this like there is a critical fumble in melee combat, a critical fumble against a spell is instantaneous. Critical Hit Rule When a player or monster rolls a critical hit (a 20 on a d20, unless they have a bonus to their critical hit roll), the damage is equal to the player’s maximum damage, doubled. The player or monster then rolls a d20 again. On the result of a 19 or 20 it is considered a mortal wound, which inflicts the same damage done by the original critical hit at the start of each round, until they die, or until they receive healing sufficient enough to keep the wound from overwhelming them. The amount of healing required to ease a mortal wound is half the damage taken or more. Healer's Kit and Medicine Skill If you have ever read up on Healer’s Kits and the Medicine skill, you probably noticed they serve no great purpose in the game. You can use either one to bind the wounds of a character who is at 0 hit points and stabilize them. If you have a healer of any kind in the party, Spare The Dying does the same thing, and if they have a healing spell, why bother? In the past, binding wounds would heal the character a little, keeping you from being at 0 hit points, which is the point. These are my changes to these two items. If someone proficient in the Medicine skill (does not have to be a Cleric) has a Healer’s Kit and uses it on a character, they can roll their Medicine skill to see how much they actually heal a character. The higher the roll, the more hit points restored. Anyone with a Healer’s Kit, if they don’t have proficiency Medicine in skill, can use it on a character (even themselves) as an action, healing 1d4 hit points. Those with proficiency in the Medicine skill can use an action to apply a Healer’s Kit to a character and roll their skill check. DC 10 means they add 1 addition hit point; DC 15 means they add 2 additional hit points; DC 20 means they add 3 additional hit points and DC 25 means they add 4 additional hit points to the d4 roll (maximum healing with a Healer’s Kit is 8 hit points). Reserve Action Based on the Player’s Handbook, there is no such thing as “reserving action” or “delaying action. If you do not wish to take an action during your turn, you can choose to go last in the Initiative rotation. For example, you roll high and go first, but you don’t know what you want to do. Someone else in the party goes last among your companions. You can change places in the Initiative rotation with them. But, this is a permanent change of position, not a temporary one. From then until the end of the fight, they will go first and you will go last. Rogue Extra Attack Rogues gain an extra attack action at level 5. However, sneak attack damage is only allowed on the first attack. This only applies to Rogues. Skill Checks When making a skill check against a noted DC, rolling a natural 20 doesn't mean you automatically succeed. You have to meet or exceed the DC, so add your skill modifier to that 20. Only attacks and saving throws automatically succeed on a natural 20. Spell DC According to the Player’s Handbook, there is no way to increase spell DC other than improving your ability score modifier or your Proficiency Bonus, but there is a cap to those. Since the ability to take your ability score improvement and put it toward spell DC was removed, there is now another option. At level 10 and each even numbered level thereafter, every spell caster gains a +1 to spell DC. Spells Known In the past I have allowed Wizards to have all of the known Wizards spells in the Player’s Handbook. I have decided to level the playing field in regards to the Sorcerer, Warlock and Wizard. The Sorcerer and Warlock must choose their spells and have Spells Known with a severe limitation to how many. I am changing this, also. The following are my changes to Sorcerers, Warlocks and Wizards. Sorcerer Sorcerers have a very limited number of spells known. The maximum at Level 20 is 15. This leaves them very hamstrung in my opinion. To combat this and to make them a more viable class, I am doubling the known spells amount for them. They still have to choose the spells, but their pool is doubled. Sorcerers can scribe spells that they find into their spellbook. Warlock Warlocks also has a very limited number of spells known, so I am doubled those as well. They still have to choose the spells, but their pool is doubled. Warlocks can scribe spells that they find into their spellbook. Wizard Wizards''' will now by the Player’s Handbook as for spells granted to wizards per level. At first level, Wizards have a spellbook that contains six 1st level wizard spells of their choice. As they level, they add two wizard spells of your choice to your spellbook. Each of these spells must be of a level for which you have spell slots, as shown on the Wizard table. Wizard do not have to prepare spells, they can cast any spell they know. Wizards can also scribe spells that they find into their spellbook. '''Spells Slots All casters get additional spell slots. 1st +1 to all Spell Slots 5th +1 to all Spell Slots 12th +1 to all Spell Slots 20th +1 to all Spell Slots A player should gain +4 to all spell slots by the time they reach 20th level. This does not change Spells Known, Cantrips or anything else, just the allotted spell slots for each class. If they are running only one casting class and one non-casting class, they get the casting class spell slots, plus the bonus spell slots I grant as a homebrew.